The present invention relates to a novelty golf club. In the prior art, sounding devices associated with golf clubs are known. Thus, Haas U.S. Pat. No. 3,254,895 discloses a golf training device designed to be swung by the user and including a striker designed to hit a sounding element if the golf swing is correct. A correct swing will result in an audible sound. Further, Jett U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,720 discloses the concept of a training device designed to warn a golfer by means of an audible signal that the strength of his grip on the golf club shaft has fallen below a desired level. The device includes a switch incorporated in the area of the grip which when sufficiently released causes a circuit to close to thereby cause a buzzer to sound.
Furthermore, the concept of sounding devices incorporated in diverse art devices is known. Katz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,607, discloses a pocketbook having a music box incorporated therein which may be activated responsive to opening of the pocketbook.
However, applicant is aware of no prior art teaching the concept of incorporating a sound device in a golf club in the manner disclosed herein.